Whoever said school life was easy, should be hung!
by Clear Tears
Summary: Rated for course language and violence. The Bladebreakers all live in Calgary, Alberta and attend the SAME school. But high school life isn't as easy as it's prodicted and the groups find more trouble then they can swallow! Bad summary!


" Don't stick that thing in my lunch! It's your garbage!" Tyson(16) cried.  
  
Max(16) grinned. " It's just one little piece or plastic, it's not like I gave you my whole lunch to throw away."  
  
Tyson gave him a smug smile. " Garbage that your going to throw away yourself."  
  
Hilary(16) giggled. " Nice try Max. Your going to have to try harder if you want that trick to work."  
  
Max nodded. " Now you tell me!"  
  
The three chuckled at Max's stupid comment and sat silently on there picnic table outside. Everybody was cluttered outside. It was lunch time, what did you expect. Not a single table, window seal or tree was not occupied with high school students. Starling High School was the name, in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. (A/N: I don't think this is a real school in Calgary though) Filled with all types of teenagers.  
  
" Hey guys!" The three turned to see Joesph(16) and Kevin(16) running towards them, bagged lunches in hand.  
  
The three waved as they were joined by there other two friends. " Nice day today, huh?" Kevin asked.  
  
" Beautiful!" Max cried.  
  
Tyson grinned. " Nice and sunny."  
  
Hilary just nodded. Joesph sat down in between Max and Tyson, Kevin joining Hilary on the opposite side.  
  
" So what have you got for lunch?" Hilary asked Joesph.  
  
Joesph screwed his face in disgust. " Remind me never to let my sister bag my lunch. What is this?"  
  
He pulled out a sandwich which was filled with what looked like lettuce/alfalfa sprouts. Sticking out there tougnes, everyone made a sickening sound.  
  
" You let Mariam(17) pack your lunch?" Tyson asked, Joesph nodded.  
  
" Well they say you learn something new everyday. Here goes my lesson for today." He stated.  
  
Kevin snikered. " I don't know, it's only lunch time, you could learn something faster then you think."  
  
" Heads up!" Somebody cried through the air.  
  
A football came flying in there direction, at high speeds. The ball bounced off the table and flew in a different direction. A black hair boy that looked more like a cat then anything, came rushing over to the table.  
  
" Sorry guys." The boy apoligized.  
  
The small group of friends nodded. This boy's face was familier to them. Ray Kon was his name, and he was one of the popular teens. Though unlike the others, he was not stuck up or rich. He was rather friendly, and seemed to make friends fast. Not to mention that he stole the heart of nearly every single girl he meet. In this high school, everybody was placed into groups. He belonged to the popular cute guys group.  
  
" No problem man." Max grinned at him.  
  
Ray looked unsure. " No grudges?"  
  
Tyson gave him a thumbs up. " None."  
  
Ray smiled, and nodded. " Ok then, did you guys see where my football went off to?"  
  
Joesph pointed past Hilary and Kevin, a smirk on his face. " Over there, and who has it now, is not too happy looking."  
  
Everybody at the table turned around, or looked past some people in others cases, to see that the popular hot guys group glaring at them all.  
  
Ray, sweatdropped, and waved at them, hoping to ease thier anger, well mostly one of them anyways.  
  
" Hey there Kai, would it be too much to ask for my ball back?" He asked, a grin on his face, no trace of fear or nervous stat in or out of him.  
  
A blue slate haired boy glared at him, tossing the ball up and down in his hands. " This ball hit me Kon! I don't think you deserve it back."  
  
Ray, still smiling, advance to Kai until they were a couple of feet away from each other. " How was I supposed to know it would hit you? It bounced of the table and flew off."  
  
Kai snorted and threw it back at him. Ray caught it of course. " Don't let it happen again then."  
  
Ray nodded, but rolled his eyes when they turned to leave. Tyson put on a grumpy face.  
  
" Don't let it happen again, blah blah blah." He mimicked. The table burst into laughter.  
  
Kai and his group stopped dead in there tracks. They (Tala, Micheal, Lee and Ozuma, Kai of course too A/N: All 17!) walked over to the table, not at all pleased. Kai slammed his fist down on the picnic table.  
  
" Got something to say Tyson? 'Cuz if you do, then please feel free to speak up." He growled.  
  
Tyson was scared of Kai, whenever the popular hot guys group got pissed, even if it was just one, well let's just say they become dangerous. Tyson knew all too well that he was playing with fire.  
  
" Nope, said nothing." Tyson laughed nervously.  
  
Tala raised a brow at him. " Not what I heard."  
  
" Me niether." Ozuma added.  
  
Micheal threw in the comment. " Make that three of us."  
  
Lee cleared his throat. " Wanna try that again Tyson?"  
  
Tyson shock his head furiously. " I didn't say anything."  
  
Kai growled at him, to show his disbelife. " Your not out of this one Tyson, be in for some pay back."  
  
" What did he ever do to you?" Somebody spoke from behind them.  
  
**PHMG**(popular hot males group) turned around to see a blond haired girl, Amber, standing there, hands on hips, accompanied by two other girls, Mariam and Mariah. **PCFG**(popular cute females group A/N: missing one person, Hilary)  
  
" So what if he mimicked you." Mariah added.  
  
Mariam nodded. " It's not like nobody's done if before."  
  
**PHMG** glared at the **PCFG**, then turned to leave. As soon as they were gone from ear shot distance, the **PCFG** burst out laughing.  
  
" Since when do they listen to us?" Mariah asked, chocking back a chuckle.  
  
Amber giggled. " Better question, why would they want too?"  
  
Mariam shrugged. " Got me on that one. Hey! Joesph, what are you doing with that lunch?"  
  
Joesph was inches away from throwing his disgusting lunch out when his sister yelled at him. Joesph pulled the lunch behind his back and grinned innocently.  
  
"I'm....ummm.......o hell with it! I'm throwing it away, it's disgusting! What did you pack me? Alien slime?" Joesph questioned.  
  
Mariam glared at him. "I worked hard to make you lunch, the least you can do is try it!"  
  
Joesph grinned. "What makes you think I didn't try it?"  
  
Mariam rolled her eyes. "Because I know you all too well."  
  
Joesph threw on a smug smile. "I'm not going to try it! You eat it, and then tell me if it's good." He held out his brown paper lunch bag.  
  
Amber giggled. "You let Mariam make you lunch?"  
  
"By the sounds of it, she packed the usual." Mariah winked at him.  
  
Joesph nodded, a smirk on his face as Mariam snatch the bag away. "I don't make that bad of lunch!"  
  
"Have you ever tried anything you make?" Tyson laughed.  
  
Kevin grinned. "How about look at it?"  
  
Mariam glared at her little brother's friends, as she pulled out the sandwich. "I never asked for your comments."  
  
Max grinned. "We know, that's why we threw them in."  
  
Mariah made a throwing up face. "What did you make him?"  
  
Mariam looked at the sandwich and shrugged. "I just threw toghter any thing I could find. But this one just passes the extreme mark! Totally gross." Seeing her brother's look of satisfaction, she added. "Yeah, so I'm not the greatest chef, bite me!"  
  
Joesph threw away the sandwich and lunch and the bell rang. Everyone could be heard groaning, but they soon entered the school.  
  
Seperating to go to there lockers, the **ASMG**(average sexy male group A/N: Max, Tyson, Joesph and Kevin I couldn't think of a different group name)went to there classes. Tyson and Kevin had history. Max had chemistry. Joesph had gym.  
  
**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVVWV_**  
  
(A/N: I'm only in middle school, one more year to go before I hit high school, so any high schooler's out there, bare with me will ya??!!!)  
  
History class dragged on like no tommorow. The teacher wouldn't stop chatting. He was always changing the subject, so you never really knew the theme of history or what time period you were learning.  
  
Tyson had fallen asleep on his desk, daydreaming about the weekend. Kevin keeped his eyes on the clock, watching the hands move slowly to the next number. Micheal and Ozuma, who were also in the class, were chatting away in the back, much to the teachers disappointment.  
  
**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVVWV_**  
  
"Pair up! I want you and your partener to follow the instructions exactly as they are on the board. If anybody blows up the lab, they will get docked marks! That means you Nikki!" The chemistry teacher, Ms. Extract eyed a long red head girl.  
  
She blew up one of her bangs that had fallen in front of her face. " Alright!"  
  
Ms. Extract nodded. "Now pair up!"  
  
The class scrambled about, shouting names to each other. Soon enough, the class found there parteners. Max ended up being paired up with, you guessed it, Nikki. Total clutz in chemistry class and a member of the **PHFG**(popular hot females group), Nikki was not the happiest person to be paired up with Max. Not that she mind.  
  
"Right, so first we have to put the red liquid(A/N: like I;'m supposed to know chemical's?) on the heater." Max read to Nikki.  
  
With great care, Nikki picked up a heat beacker and placed it on the heater plate. "Got it!" She grinned at him.  
  
Max nodded. "Alright then.........ummm next...........we let that sit for 5 minutes, meanwhile, we mix this with this and once the red stuff is done heating up, we mix it up."  
  
Nikki nodded, went to grab the first beacker filled with green liquide and slipped. Sending the beacker to the floor and it smashed to pieces.  
  
Nikki grinned innocently at all the staring eyes. "Ummm.....oops??!!!"  
  
**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVVWV_**  
  
"At a boy Joesph! That's how you run this obsticale course!" Mr. Hownder patted him on the back..  
  
Joesph nodded, panting and trying to catch his breath. "Nobody likes a show off." Someone shouted.  
  
Mr. Hownder barked at the voice. "Nobody likes a snob either! Now because of that comment, let's see three laps around the track. Move it!"  
  
A single guy groaned and ran off, Mr. Hownder smirked. "You didn't think it meant just him? Let's go, the rest of the class."  
  
The rest of the class ran after him, Joesph went along with them. The gym teacher shouted at them to pick up the pace. They did, but some girls didn't. The rest of the **PHFG**.  
  
"Let's go girls! If you don't start running, you can do all your chattering in a full week of detention!" Mr. Hownder barked at them.  
  
The girls whined, but started jogging anyways. "Nobody likes a bitchy teacher either." Joesph said under his breath.  
  
**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVVWV  
_**  
The bell rang finally after two more boring periods. School was now out! For the weekend anyways.  
  
" Want to come over to my place tonight?" Tyson suggested to his friends.  
  
" I'd have to ask my dad." Max commented. " But hell ya if I'm allowed."  
  
Kevin grinned. " I can come. As long as my old man knows where I am, he won't care."  
  
Joesph grinned. " I can just tell Mariam I won't be home, besides, 10 bucks says she brings home a couple friends anyways."  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Mariam came up behind them with the rest of the **PCFG**.  
  
" That your friends are annoying and who wants to listen to a bunch of girls chatter about stuff all night?" Joesph smirked.  
  
Mariam glared at him and grabbed him by the ear. She started dragging him down the sidewalk and on there way to Mariam's black truck. The girls giggled and followed, hopping into the back trunk and buckling up in the built-in seats. Max and Kevin left Tyson to go home and pick up there things, in Max's red Diablo 2000 (A/N: I love this car! Where max got the money, well this is a fanfiction, anything is possible!) Tyson started to skate home on his roller blades.  
  
Tyson was skating fine until somebody put there foot out onto the sidewalk, causing him to fall flat on his face.  
  
" What's the big idea?" Tyson whined as he scrambled to his feet, slipping a few times until he got his balance.  
  
" I told you to watch your back! You don't think I let down on my word do you?" Somebody growled beside him.  
  
Tyson turned to his side and saw exactly the person he'd been trying to avoid. Kai and the **PHMG**.

**_VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVVWV_**

_Did you like the first chapter?? I hope you did! It toke me like a week to write it! Anyways, what should Kai and the rest of the_ **PHMG** _do to Tyson? Beat him out of his tree? Or should I get somebody to save him, a new character?_ (Hint hint) **_R&R!_** _I_ **WILL NOT** _update until I get at least 1 person telling me what I should do to Tyson! THX!_


End file.
